Broken Lives
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: It's the start of World War II and Kyle and Stan are living in Lodz Poland.  They're not quite aware of what's happening, but when both there lives are in danger, they figure out that everyones out to hurt them.  Some Style, but not majorly.  Graphic.
1. Chapter 1

**I kinda thought that an idea for a story like this would be kind of nice. I plan to put a lot of effort into this story. It's based on World War II, because I know that's always one of my favorite things to read about.**

**Stan's POV**

I heard a knock on my back door, and automatically sprinted from my wooden chair.

"Hey Stan," my friends calls once I answer the door.

"Hey Kyle," I greet back, smiling and pulling him into a hug.

"Sorry, I would have been here sooner, but my mom thought it was too dangerous to be outside while it was light out. I really don't get it dude. The streets are becoming more crowded with those Jackboot guys every day," he explains.

"Don't worry," I laugh, "You're here at least, and that's all the matters to me."

He nods, "But I can't stay for long. The parents said I've gotta be home in thirty minutes."

I widen my eyes and frown, "But you just got here!"

"I know, but we've got certain rules over where I live."

"You only live right down the street," I reason.

He shakes his red head of hair.

"Doesn't matter. Mom says that the Jews have different rules."

"Speaking of that, why are the Jews getting treated differently lately? I don't get it. In the past few months, things have been changing," I shrug.

Kyle comes and takes a seat next to me at the table.

"I really don't know. My parents aren't telling me anything, no matter how many times I've asked them." He props up an elbow on the table. "There's a lot going on now, but it's probably only temporary. It's gonna get better soon enough."

I smile, "You're probably right, dude," I nod in response. "And if you're mom and dad aren't telling you, it's probably because it's nothing to bad to worry about."

"Yeah… I need to stop worrying," he presses his palm against the side of his face. "It's just so confusing."

"Let's just talk about something else for now," I begin, "How's Ike?"

He looks a little distant before he parts his lips and answers me, "Ike's sick. No one thinks he's gonna make it very long," Kyle sighs, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"What happened to him?" I stare wide eyed at my other thirteen year old friend, concern lingering on my face.

"It's all the smoke from that work site down the street. I tried to read some of the signs earlier until I found out that they were all in German," he frowns.

"Poor Ike, but what do you think that they're building down there?" I suspiciously interrogate.

"The only thing I understood what that it said work. But the rest is just foreign to me."

"Maybe it's a work site? They're probably building something."

"Yeah, it doesn't look to major or anything."

He laughed as did I, and the front door swung open. "Stanley, I'm home," he peers in, locking eyes with Kyle, and making a suspicious face.

"Kyle, you're going to have to leave," he says, not even bothering to greet him.

Kyle nods and gives me a side smile, "It was nice seeing you, Stan," he waves off, beginning to exit the house through the back door. "Nice seeing you to, Mr. Marsh," he smiles.

My dad pays no attention to him while he says goodbye, and Kyle runs off.

**Just the beginning, mainly introducing everyone. Tell me if I should continue. I'd love to write more of this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting alone in my room for the first time within a week that I hadn't seen Kyle, I was bored out of my mind with nothing to do.

I wanted to leave my house and go down to his, but mom said the streets were too crowded and I could be mistaken for a Jew, whatever that meant.

I didn't see anything wrong with being Jewish.

Throwing my pillow off of my bed, I opened my bedroom door and peered outside and across the hallway to my parent's room. I saw them both sound asleep in their bed, and smiled. I backed up into my room and stood at the foot of my bed.

Ruffling my covers a bit, I put two pillows under the blankets in the form of a body, and silently applauded myself for my smart thinking.

I walked towards my window, and pushed my palms against the glass, trying to open it.

It had been almost a year since it was opened, so it was pretty stuck.

Once I finally managed getting it halfway, I snuck my generally thin body through the crack, and snuck my way out through the backyard of my house. I stood on my tiptoes, pulling myself over the short fence, and out of my yard.

It was dark outside, and I knew I had to be quiet because there were others out at this time. The Jackboots spent a lot of time roaming around, for reasons unknown to me.

It was probably about ten minutes before I remembered where Kyle's house was, and arrived, but at least I'd found my way.

I knocked one of our secret knocks, on his window located right on the side of his house, and he turned his head, noticing me there, and running to let me in.

His window opened with much more ease then mine. It quickly slid far up, and I boosted myself up using a flower pot that I probably shouldn't have been stepping on. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

Falling to the floor and nearly hitting my head, I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Thanks," I say, smiling.

He raises a confused eyebrow and ignores my thank you.

"Why are you here?"

I shrug. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." I frown, crossing my arms across my chest.

He shakes his head and looks down, "I just don't want you getting hurt or anything. There's some sort of house inspection that's going on some time soon tonight," Kyle tells me, "And you probably shouldn't be here."

I sigh, sitting down on the floor and putting my head on my knees.

"What are you talking about, Kyle? What the hell has been going on lately? I like, never get to see you anymore!" I exclaim, a worried expression taking over my face.

He smiles wearily and sits down next to me.

"Don't worry about anything; it's my problem, not yours. I wouldn't wanna get you involved in something that could get you in a lot of trouble."

"But Kyle, I'm your best friend…" I plead.

"Stan, it's just-."

He's suddenly cut off when the door swings open and a man dressed in a uniform comes in.

He's a Jackboot.

"Boys, you're coming with me."


	3. Yeah, sorry

**Hey guys, sorry.**

**I do this a lot, and I feel really bad.**

**But I cannot finish this story.**

**I have a valid reason.**

**Considering that school just started and I can't be distracted by the computer, I'm gonna need to stay off.**

**If I finished, I'd only be able to update every month or so, as writing takes up too much time.**

**But do keep in mind, I'll be putting up one shots frequently that come to mind, it's just too hard for me to focus on one story for so long.**

**Sorry, flame me, whatever, I DO deserve it.**

**Thanks for being good reviewers.**

**Keep readings and reviewing my other stories! 3 Love you guys ):**

**Bye.**


End file.
